Days I Fall In Love
by venz07
Summary: How long does it really take to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Who would've thought that Brittany S Pierce- a lovely twenty-two year old girl, majoring in journalism at University of Louisville- will find her soul mate at a public bus?

Transit Authority of River City- TARC for short, and the official carriage of Brittany ever since she moved to Louisville to pursue higher education. She can't really complain. It's free since she is a UofL student and it takes her anywhere she wants to go. So when the bus pulls in she does her routine- two steps, shows her ID, turns and looks to see if her favorite spot is open. To Brittany's dismay, the seat was taken by none other than a creepy teenager that was trying to get booger out of his nose.

_Eww, _Brittany thought. _Disgusting. _

Brittany looks around, spots a free seat and makes her way towards the back. She sits her backpack on the floor then lifts her eyes to look directly across her. To say that Brittany is shocked is an understatement.

A cheerleader- a sniffling, crying her eyes out cheerleader is sitting right in front of her and Brittany is hypnotized. Tanned skin, long black hair, firm abs (at least from what she can see because of the cheer leading uniform), long legs, soft looking hands and red nose. In short, a crying goddess.

Brittany is glad that the girl continues to read from the kindle that she's holding or else Brittany will look like a total stalker. She watches as the cheerleader forcefully brushes her tears away, easily erasing the track of her tears. She observes as the person across from her continues to read and fresh tears appear and make its way down her perfect face.

"Beautiful", Brittany whispers, "Simply beautiful."

"Eastern Parkway" The bus driver calls. Brittany snaps out of her trance as the person in front of her immediately stands up and rushes out the door.

Brittany sighs and leans back on her chair.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rachel says she's crazy. Tina says she has lost her mind. Sam just usually grunts. Brittany knows she is turning crazy. If a zombie shows up right now and goes towards their direction, it'll definitely pass by Brittany, it wouldn't even want to eat her brain due to it not functioning right ever since she saw that mysterious crying cheerleader. Ouch! The humiliation that comes from being ignored by a zombie actually hurts.

It's been days since she spotted the girl and yet every time she walks inside a bus, she scans the whole place until she is sure that the cheerleader is not there. And every single time she doesn't spot the girl, her chest aches and her days becomes less exciting.

So this time when Brittany rides the bus, she turns around not wanting to get her hopes up because she's tired from that disappointed feeling. Brittany sighs. Another day without seeing her, maybe she really should just give this up.

"Wait!"

The bus driver stops the door from closing. The creepy booger teenager steps up. "Thanks," the guy says. "There's another one. I heard her running behind me." Brittany hears loud steps coming from a set of stilettos, a body climbs up and suddenly there she is.

"Thank you." Smokey, husky, bedroom voice comes out of the mysterious girl's mouth.

Brittany shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't believe her eyes. Just like that, she sees her again. Brittany promises herself that she'll bring a tissue next time, she definitely owes booger boy for stopping the bus.

Cheerleader passes her and sits down on the same spot as last time. She is wearing a semi-formal outfit today and looking as hot as ever. Brittany can't stare at her this time because the girl is not reading anything. Brittany doesn't want her first impression to be bad after all.

"_Hey Bitch your phone is ringing. Answer it"_ The girl in front of her takes her cell phone out of her boobs. Brittany definitely likes what she sees. Yes, she is officially a pervert.

"Puck. My fuckin' car broke down! And I swear to fuckin' god I will sell that old piece of shit once I fuckin' graduate!" A pause. "Chill? You're telling me to chill when I have to start riding this bus for about a month because I couldn't afford to pay for the repair of that shit until the end of next month? I fuckin' hate that piece of shit!"

Brittany is not eaves dropping. Oh no, not at all. She really should feel bad for her, really. But from what she hears, the girl across her has to start riding the TARC and Brittany is definitely not going to complain. Maybe this is a chance fate has given her. Now she just has to gather her courage to introduce herself.

"Fuck, I hate this!" An angry voice breaks her self-pep talk. Okay, maybe now is not the best time to approach the angry, mysterious girl.

"Eastern Parkway." The cheerleader stands up and walks out the door.

Brittany will definitely try next time.

**A/N: :) Yay or Nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Is it possible to have a crush on someone without even knowing anything about them? Well, not completely, Brittany knows certain things about the mysterious cheerleader.

_Things Brittany knows about mysterious girl list:_

_-She's a cheerleader at UofL_

_-She's super pretty_

_- Her car broke down so she had to ride TARC for about two months_

_-Has a hot body (Definitely!) _

_-She's not rich but not poor either. Just a regular college student_

_-Raspy, bedroom voice_

_-Has a friend or boyfriend name Puck (Who names their kid Puck anyway?)_

_-Can read on a moving vehicle _

_- Cries when she reads a touching scene_

That's it. That's all she knows and Brittany wants more. She wants to know what scenes from what book made her cry. Does she always cry so beautifully? Where does she live? Does she walk more after she gets off the bus or is her apartment just right in front of a stop? Does she have a boyfriend? Or is Puck her boyfriend? Does she see booger boy and thinks about how creepy he is? How about her family and friends? Do they have a good relationship with each other? Is there a chance that she can be bi or lesbian? If Brittany approaches her, will she entertain Brittany? Will Brittany have a chance?

They say curiosity killed the cat but Lord Tubbington is still alive so Brittany is sure that statement is false. Lord Tubbington is a very curious cat. Who joins a gang, smokes and can still act so innocent? So since LT is still alive and meowing, she's sure that curiosity doesn't kill anyone. So Brittany never stops herself from thinking about the mysterious girl. She doesn't even care if she stays up late at night just letting her imagination run wild with possibilities. The next day, she usually regrets staying up late, promises herself that she wouldn't do it again, but ends up doing it again that night.

Brittany always looks forward to their 20-minute bus ride. Sometimes, the cheerleader is already sitting down when she gets on, but sometimes Brittany gets there first. This is one of those times when Brittany is already comfortably on her chair when the girl shows up.

After the mysterious girl sits down, she looks up and makes an accidental eye-to-eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany's heart jumps. She can feel her lips stretch from side to side, thus giving the mysterious girl a wide, friendly smile. She sees the girl's lips twitch but does not smile back. Then, the girl broke eye contact and grabs her kindle from her purse.

Brittany adds one more fact on her _Things Brittany knows about mysterious girl list…_

_-She's guarded_

**vvvv**

Brittany is ecstatic! Delighted, trilled, overjoyed, elated, and euphoric!

Another one- deliriously happy!

Every day Brittany tries to gather up the courage to talk to the mysterious girl.

Every day she thinks about what to say. Brittany gotz this!

Examples of Brittany's conversation starters:

_Hi! I always see you around- _Ugh boring

_Do you see the teenager that always picks his nose when he's here? Disgusting right? –_Weird

_You know, they say that the heart is on the left side of the chest, how come mine is on your hands?- _Cheesy

_Holaaaa chika! I don't know how to say sexy in Spanish but if it were up to me your name will be it. - _Sounds like a pervert.

Okay, maybe Brittany has no idea how to approach the beautiful girl.

But that's not the reason why she's happy. She's happy because _finally_ after a few days of smiling like an idiot every time their eyes meet and receiving a neutral face in return, the pretty lady officially smiles back! And if Brittany thinks that she's beautiful while she's crying, then she's absolutely breathe taking when she smiles. And Brittany can feel her heart squeeze due to her being the recipient of the smile.

Brittany is definitely in trouble. She is starting to like this girl and she still knows absolutely nothing about her. She got it bad. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**vvvvv**

The bus is full. Tonight is the Downs After Dark horse racing event at Churchchill Down and people seem to realize that the best way to travel without having to pay for parking is thru the TARC. Brittany thinks that they are smart for riding the bus. However, she is definitely not happy because she can barely see the faces of the passengers that sit at the back while she is stuck in the front. Heck, even booger boy is standing and holding his tissue close to his nose. Brittany notices that the people around him seem to keep their distance.

Brittany is sad because she won't be able to see her mysterious girl. She just recently made progress by receiving a smile and now it's like she's being punished for being a recipient of such a pretty smile.

"Third Street, Churchill Downs" The bus driver announces.

Almost half the people stand up, gather their things and walk out the doors. Brittany turns and looks at her usual spot across the cheerleader. The seat is taken. Brittany sighs and then she notices that the seat beside the cheerleader is free!

Brittany's heart thuds. _This is it. It's my chance._

As she walks toward the back of the bus, she passes by the male teenager and he is heading towards the back to.

_Oh no. _Brittany thinks. _Not on my watch booger boy!_

She takes bigger and quicker steps, thus arriving at the seat before the guy. She immediately plops down just to make sure no one else is going to take her spot. She hears the boy sighs.

_Brittany 1, Creepy booger boy 0_

After the victory dance inside her head, Brittany officially realizes where she's sitting. She's elbow to elbow with her crush and she has no idea what to do or say!

She checks her right peripheral vision and sees that the woman beside her is reading on her kindle. Brittany lets out a sigh of relief. If she for some reason saw her desperate attempt to get the seat, Brittany bets she will think that Brittany is weird. She turns her head to the right.

To her surprise, the woman beside her is looking at her! A full on eye-to-eye contact and a smile on her lips, Brittany can feel her heart thud loudly inside her chest.

"Hi." Brittany whisper-says. _Really Brittany? That's all you can come up with?! _Brittany criticizes herself. Even a zombie, who has no brain, can probably turn up with something catchier.

"Hello." Says the cheerleader.

Brittany is dead. That must be it. Did the woman that she's been crushing on for almost a month and half really just talked to her? Brittany pinches her left palm, nope she's not dead.

"Don't you get headaches?" Brittany blurts out. "I always see you read on your kindle while the bus is moving and I'm not sure how you do it. I mean whenever I try to read during our family's long road trips my head always starts hurting and I always end up sleeping therefore I miss all the sceneries and my younger sister makes fun of me because-" Brittany notices the woman's wide smile. "I should probably shut up now."

"You're cute." The cheerleader says with hint of amusement in her voice.

Brittany opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She can feel the heat gather in her cheeks and she is sure her face is as bright as Rudolph the Reindeer's nose.

The woman beside her chuckles, and continues to smile and look at her.

"Eastern Parkway." A voice declares.

"It's my stop." Brittany nods, acknowledging the woman's words.

"See you around." The woman flashes her breathe taking smile and left.

Brittany died for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Turns out the next time Brittany will see the woman is a week from that day. She has been extremely sick and Rachel did not let her out of the apartment. She tries to sneak out once in a while but Rachel seems to know all her techniques. She even makes Tina watch her detective TV shows at their living room just so she can guard the front door. Brittany is miserable. She knows that Rachel has the best intentions but man Brittany is still not happy about her situation.

That is why, as soon as she receives the green light to go back out to the world, she immediately rides the TARC and goes to school. That afternoon she rides the TARC and purposely sits beside the woman. Brittany fidgets on her chair because she is back to not knowing how to break the silence.

"I don't get headaches." The person beside her shares. Brittany snaps her head to her right thus encouraging the other woman to talk. "I've been reading inside moving cars ever since I was a kid, so no I don't get headaches."

Brittany grins. The cheerleader is talking to her! Not only talking but she is following up on Brittany's ramble from a week ago! Her heart soars- the woman remembers her!

"So do you go on lots of road trips too?" Brittany asks. She sees the woman's shoulder relax. She realizes how nervous she must be for starting their conversation. If it is possible, Brittany's smile grows bigger.

"Yea, I've been everywhere." And so their conversation starts. They talk about the crowd at New York City, the wonders of Niagara Falls, the museums at Washington DC. Their conversation is going smoothly. Brittany is not use to click with someone instantly. The way the woman gets her dry humor and understands her metaphors… Some people (outside her family and close friends of course) usually give her a "what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about" glance and yet the person she's talking to right now not even once gave her that glance. Brittany is amazed at how easy it is to talk to a complete stranger about her childhood.

The woman makes a quick glance outside the window; her smile disappears and is replaced by a frown. "My stop is coming up." The words are said in a somber tone. It sounds like a child who wakes up early morning just to find out that Santa forgot to leave him gifts.

"I know." Brittany replies.

The woman gives her a small smile and shrugs her shoulder.

"Eastern Parkway."

"See you around-?" The words are uttered with hesitation.

"Brittany. The name is Brittany. And of course!" Brittany answers with conviction.

She puts her kindle inside her bag, stands up and turns around.

"Wait!" Brittany exclaims. "What's your name?"

The cheerleader turns and gives her a bigger smile. "Santana." Then she turns and walks out the door.

"Santana," Brittany repeats, a smile slowly forms on her face. "Santana." Brittany giggles. She has a name to put with the perfect face and she just feels so giddy about it. "Santana..." If the rewards for her feeling better are great days like this, she wouldn't mind being sick again.

Nothing can ruin Brittany's great day. No, not even watching a teenage boy put his booger under the TARC seat.

**vvvvv**

Brittany is a sad panda. She thinks she failed one of her midterm test. If she is right, then it will completely stop her from graduating in May. Since she is not going to graduate in May then all her scholarships will end and she will have to pay out of her pocket. She is not rich and she definitely doesn't have five thousand dollars to spare, so she will have to drop out. When she drops out she will be force to go back to Lima, Ohio, live at her parents' house and work at Breadstix. If she goes back to Ohio, then she can't get to know Santana anymore and she will lose her chance of trying to win her affection. So yes, Brittany is a sad sad panda.

That is why when Santana gives Brittany a smile; she completely misses it and just slumps at her old chair across Santana. Santana's smile falters but she notices how distraught the blonde looks. "Hi Brittany."

The voice startles Brittany out of her thoughts and immediately locks eyes with Santana. "Hi" She replies to the greeting, sadness clings to her voice.

Santana moves at the seat beside Brittany, so that they wouldn't have to raise their voices while talking to each other. Brittany appreciates the gesture. "Long day?" Santana inquires.

"I think I failed one of my midterm tests. Now I'm a sad little panda."

"Aw," Santana coos. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea. I studied hard for it too. But the teacher placed questions that she didn't even discuss in class. So I was not sure which answer to pick."

"That sucks."

"I know." Brittany says with a resigned tone.

Santana's forehead crinkles and she appears to be deep in thought. Silence engulfs them and all they can hear are chatters from other passengers and the sound of the bus' engine.

"Are you free the rest of the day?" Santana asks.

"Mhm." She answers.

"Do you wanna hang out with me for the rest of the day? It is only 3pm after all."

Brittany's face turns to Santana and she sees that the offer is serious. She couldn't believe her luck! Her crush just asked her to hang out for the rest of the day!

"I mean if you don't mind spending time with a total stranger. I completely understand if you don't want to or-"Santana rambles on and Brittany's giggling stops her.

"Oh. Sorry." Santana finally says.

Brittany continuous to giggle; Then she glances at Santana and giggles some more. "Now I understand why you told me I was cute when I rambled the first time I tried to talk to you!" Santana feels her face heat up from the indirect compliment and all she can do is huff to hide her embarrassment.

" You're not a stranger silly! You're Santana and we're friends!" Brittany enthusiastically shares and Santana is taken aback from the simplicity, yet truth from the blonde's words. If Puck sees how she's acting around Brittany, he will definitely laugh and will say that Santana is hopeless. They just officially talked yesterday and yet she is willing to do anything just to cheer up Brittany. She has seen the blonde around. At first she stopped herself from returning the sweet smiles that were sent her way but as the days pass and the blonde didn't stop smiling at her. Santana's guard broke down and she just had to smile back.

"So you want to?" Santana asks again.

"My pleasure!" Brittany replies with a huge grin.

**vvvv**

"Eastern Parkway." Calls the bus driver.

"Do you mind if we get out here?" Brittany nods and follows Santana towards the door. When she passes by booger boy, she catches a glimpse of confusion on his face. She can't blame him, this is not Brittany's usual stop and she is leaving with a super sexy woman. Brittany thinks that he's jealous because Brittany is the one leaving with the girl and not him.

_Brittany 2, Creepy booger boy 0_

"Do you mind if we drop by my apartment really quick? I wouldn't want to carry my stuff, and yours looks heavier than mine." Brittany shrugs and appears nonchalant but in her head she couldn't help but perform a victory fist pump. Her fear about failing one of her major exams is slowly being push out of her mind and she has to thank Santana for the distraction. She lives at an area close to Cherokee Park, which is one of the best parks at Louisville. Brittany gawks when they stop in front of a big house.

Santana laughs at her reaction. "It's not mine," Santana explains, "They have 4 rooms. Me and my friends share the rent." Santana opens the door and welcomes Brittany in. "Sorry for the mess."

Brittany laughs at Santana's embarrassment. "This is nothing compared to my apartment. I share it with my high school friends too." Brittany is lead to the living room where they both drop off their things.

"Do you want a tour?" Santana offers. And so tour they did. Santana's house is divided into two parts, the main level and the 2nd floor. Apparently Santana and her "bitchy" best friend, (Santana's words not hers) Quinn lives at the main level while the boys, Puck and Finn, occupy the 2nd level. They walk around the main level but Santana says that they shouldn't go to the boy's area unless they want to "catch weird creepy diseases" from the mess upstairs.

"You have a nice house." Brittany compliments as they walk out the front door.

"Yea, though I still don't know if I'm staying at Louisville after a graduate."

"I have the same dilemma. When do you graduate?"

"This coming May, so one more after this semester."

"Same here!"

"Yay!" Santana turns towards her and raises her hand. "High five me!"

Brittany laughs at Santana's silliness and gives her a five.

"So where are you taking me, my kidnapper?" Brittany jokes.

"Actually I have no idea what to do." Brittany gave Santana a confuse look.

"I know, but we'll wing it. How 'bout for now we'll go Bardstown Roading?"

Brittany gives Santana an even more confuse look. "Bardstown Roading?" Brittany's head comes up with different things of what those words could mean.

Santana laughs at Brittany's facial expressions and decided to finally tell her what it means. Turns out, to Brittany's surprise, Bardstown Roading just means strolling around a long street that has different small shops. And it's literally right around the corner from Santana's apartment. So that's exactly what they did. They walk and stop to check out independent stores and Brittany even finds out shops that she's sure she'll be using in the future ( It's called Books and Music Exchange and Brittany is sure that Sam and Tina will love the things that they sell at this place).

**vvvvv**

As they walk, they learn more facts about each other. Brittany finds out that Santana is working on her Bachelor of Science in Business Administration. Apparently she is not sure if she wants to go straight for a Master's degree or to get some work experience first. She finds out that Santana knows how to play the piano since her parents insisted on making her take piano lessons when she was a kid (Their talk about music was spurred on when they passed by Doo Wop Shop). She is an only child and she has known her housemates since she was in kindergarten. She's from Indianapolis and she chose Louisville because they offered her and Quinn full ride scholarship if they come to cheer for the school. "I'd rather cheer for a college that actually has a good sports team, than be stuck at a no-name school in the middle of nowhere town." Santana says. Brittany also notices that Santana likes stripe dresses (Santana ended up buying a couple of dresses and a pair of running shoes. Turns out some of the shops are consignment stores and some of the clothes they sell are cheap.)

Brittany shares that she is taking classes to obtain a Bachelor of Journalism degree. She tells Santana about her quirky but adorable little sister and her loving parents. Brittany has a cat named Lord Tubbington and that he is part of cat gang (Santana smiles at the adorableness that is Brittany Pierce.) She claims that she doesn't know how to play any instrument but she is pretty good at keeping up with the beat while dancing. Rachel, Sam and Tina came up at the conversation about the room mates. She chose Louisville because it's close but not too close to her hometown. She tells her about the full ride scholarship that she won after writing an article that's titled "Who cares?" She promises Santana that she'll share the article to her one day. Brittany buys a frozen yogurt from Ce Fiore and she gets a taro bubble tea for Santana. (Brittany also bought a couple of cute fuzzy hats; she thinks it's best to prepare early for winter season).

Brittany can finally say that her _Things Brittany knows about __mysterious girl__ Santana list _is full and will need 10 more pages.

**vvvvv**

When they finally feel tired from all the walking, both decide that it is time to grab dinner. The closest restaurant at their location at that time is Café Mimosa.

"Excuse me." Santana stops the waiter. "I asked for the sweet and sour sauce to be place on the side, not with the chicken." A disappointed tone is evident in Santana's voice and her eyes are sharp, unapologetic and hard. Brittany notices how beautiful and open Santana's eyes are. She then decides that she needs to start looking at things that are deeper than the surface.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, I'll get a replacement." The waiter apologizes.

When the waiter is gone, Santana realizes how she acted and looks at Brittany to gage her response.

Brittany's smile doesn't falter. "I'm sorry," says Santana.

Brittany's right eyebrow rises. "Why are you apologizing San?" Santana used to say that ethnic people don't blush, but judging from the way her face feels, she is 100% sure that this is what blushing is like. Brittany just took her blushing virginity!

"Because I was being bitchy?" Santana offers.

Brittany keeps the smile but senses that whatever she's going to say next can either make or break whatever chemistry they have. She reaches out and holds Santana's hand.

"You don't have to apologize for stating the truth Santana."

Santana's smile beams, encouraging Brittany. "You keep it real and you're hilarious."

Santana laughs and gives Brittany a smile that she's never seen before. The cheerleader's lips are stretch from side-to-side, cheeks raises, dimples appear, crinkles are visible around her softened eyes. It's like Brittany is seeing Santana's real smile for the first time and now that she knows how it looks and its effect on her, she definitely will like to see it again.

"You're so smart." Santana compliments back.

"No I'm not, I just failed a test remember?"

"There are greater things in life than school exams, and you are truly smart."

"How would you know? This is the first time we hanged-out." Brittany retorts, her personal insecurities showing itself. She also takes her hand away from Santana, retracting it closer to her body.

Santana proceeds with confidence but missing Brittany's warm hand. "Because you know people Brittany, you knew that Rachel needed someone to hold her when she broke up with her arrogant boyfriend. You know that even though Tina wears black most of the time, she actually likes lighter colors such as blue and lavender. You know that Sam is insecure about himself because of his nerdiness."

Brittany is astonished. "Wow, you really listened to all my ranting."

Santana giggles. "Here's another one. You knew when it was the right time to approach me. You knew immediately that I don't trust strangers really easily therefore you kept giving me this cute smile of yours to wear down my defenses. You're a genius Brittany."

Brittany has never been speechless in her entire life. Sure, there was a time when she didn't speak because she thought she had super powers. Therefore she tried communicating with people directly from her brain to theirs. (Turns out only Lord Tubbington can understand her ESP and so she stopped trying it on humans.) Anyway, Brittany is utterly speechless.

"Say something?" Santana whispers, not sure if she crossed a line from saying all the things she said.

"Thank you," is the only thing that Brittany can come up with to show her appreciation.

"Miss, here's your sweet and sour chicken with sauce on the side. We're very sorry for our mistake, please enjoy, and your meal is in the house." The waiter sputters out, his words almost incomprehensible. "Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?" He nervously asks.

"We're fine." Brittany replies. Putting him out of misery and allowing him to leave.

Their topic switches to a lighter oneand they continue to enjoy their meal.

**VVVVV**

Afterwards, it was time to head back to Santana's apartment. Brittany grabs her things and thanks Santana for making her day "much much much x100 much better."

When Brittany rides the 9pm bus, she is grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

She takes out a piece of paper, memorizing its content.

Brittany has the number of one Santana Lopez!

Score!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Happy Brittana Week everybody! I wanted to get this out for the AU day :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_B: I shitted myself_

_S: U shitted urself?!_

_B: Well I almost did._

_S: Uhhh…_

_B: I almost shitted myself when I found out that I passed my test! Zombie won't pass me by anymore!_

_S: Hahahaha…gud job (:_

_S: i still can't believe ur 1st txt to me was "I shitted myself" tho lol_

_B: Ooopsie_

_"_You look like an idiot smiling like that" Rachel commented. "But I, for one, am very glad that your Sapphic crush is finally working out for you. If she doesn't realize that you want to have sexual relations with—"

"Hold up! What did you just say?" Brittany interrupts.

"That your crush is finally talking to you." Rachel paraphrases; after all she's use to people not understanding her point.

"No, no! The one after that!"

"That she…oh! That you want to have sexual relations with her?"

"That one! The crap Rachel, yesterday was our first time hanging out!"

"You mean your first time going on a date?"

Brittany blushes. She seems to be doing this a lot lately. "It's not a date, just friends spending time together."

"Sure." Sam sarcastically interjects.

"Brittany, you spent 6 hours together. You got to know each other, you ate dinner together, you held her hand, and you walked her home. If that's not a date then Lord Tubbington is definitely not overweight." Tina dismisses her denial.

"Tubbs is not overweight, he just have thick bones!"

"The point is, you want her, now it's time to find out if she wants you too." Rachel brings the topic back to full circle.

Brittany sighs, 3 against 1, not a fair fight. "I don't even know if she's into girls."

"Dude, the way you describe how she pays attention to you? She definitely digs chicks!" Sam points out.

"But I don't want her to bury or dig up chickens."

"You know what I meant," he pouts.

Brittany laughs. She knows her friends care about her, that's why they're doing this. "I do know what you meant Sammy. Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Group hug!" The three other people in living room laughs and they all jumped in for a big hug. "I love you guys!" Sam shouts.

"You're such a girl Sam!" Tina replies.

"Am not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nah-uh!"

Rachel and Brittany looks at each other, now these two are the ones that need some enlightenment and direction when it comes to romance. "Okay Ron and Hermione, let's stop the bickering."

"We are not Ron and Hermione!"

"That's right! Ron definitely looks much hotter than Sam!"

Rachel listens while Brittany checks her phone.

"So you do think I'm hot?"

"In your face Evans!"

_S: Speaking of shitting, I walked n d boys' bathroom this a.m… DISGUSTING! Smells lyk old socks nd cologne combned w/ puke. Just…EWW. I will nvr go der agen! _

_B: Hahaha that does sound super disgusting! _

_S: Brittany, Santana couldn't stop talking bout how beautiful u r!_

_S: Ignore that. Puck stole my phone. He's such a jerk._

_B: So you don't think I'm beautiful?_

_S: ofc u are! _

_B: lol thanks! I bet you're blushing right now!_

_S: Britt, I don't blush!_

Brittany is 100% sure that Santana is blushing when she sent that text and she is also 100% sure that Santana just gave her a nickname! Also, if Puck says that Santana is talking about her then that means that Santana likes her (hopefully!). She couldn't wait to test her theory. Unfortunately, she has a paper that's due tomorrow and she plans on staying at the school's library all night to finish it. So her '_Find out if Santana likes me too'_ plan will have to be put on hold for now. "Kay guys, I have to leave." The three stops their arguing and bid her goodbyes. "I won't be home till after my classes tomorrow. I have to finish a paper tonight."

"What have I told you about procrastinating Brittany?"

"That I shouldn't procrastinate, I'll try to do better next time Rach." Brittany immediately heads towards the door, trying to get out of a long lecture.

"You've been saying that for the past three years." She hears Rachel say.

"Maybe because cramming really works?" Sam tries to help Brittany's case.

vvvvv

Unlike Santana's house, Brittany only has to cross the street in order to get to the bus stop. She knows the bus schedule by heart so she didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. As soon as she gets on, her eyes instinctively focuses on the back row. Brittany has to stop herself from missing Santana, it's not like they ride the same bus heading to school. She does however notice that booger boy is already on the bus. What is even more unbelievable is finding out that booger boy is holding hands with a girl! He's wearing such a huge grin on his face too!

_You go booger boy! _ Brittany cheers in her mind while passing the two.

Brittany can definitely relate to all the happiness that teenager is feeling, after all, ever since Santana smiled back at her, she has been on the clouds with no sign on dropping any time soon.

vvvvv

After her classes, she goes straight to the library. She finds a comfortable place, pulls out her laptop and fleece blanket. She relaxes and starts researching for her paper. Her focus is interrupted an hour later with a text alert that is only assigned to Santana.

_S: U werent at the bus 2day :(_

_B: I know. I have a paper due tomorrow so I'm pulling an all-nighter._

_S: Dat sux! Gud luck!_

_B: Thanks :)_

_vvvvv_

As time goes by, Brittany starts to feel the strain from sitting for too long. She stretches her legs and is surprised to find out that it's almost 10pm. She feels her stomach growl. She searches for her wallet but was disappointed to find out that she accidentally left it at home. Looks like she's going to have to starve for a while, Brittany is not very happy about her situation. She looks at her phone, about to call Rachel, maybe she can bring Brittany some food (that is if she's not with her new boy, Brody). She is surprised to find a text from Santana timed around 7:30pm.

_S: Puck and I r having a bros nite. I don't know if I should luk forwrd 2 it or not._

_B: lol I'm sure you guys will have fun. Sorry 'bout the late reply, I was too focus on my paper. A fourth done woohoo!_

_S: Yay! Nah, we jst wnt to laser tag nd got Chinese 2 go._

_B: Aww, so lucky! I'm starving!_

_S: Go eat?_

_B: I can't. I left my wallet at home and I can't reach Rachel._

_S: Hmm…do u mind burgers and fries?_

_B: Oh no no! Don't worry about me!_

_S: Too l8! Were on r way to mcdo, do u prefer a big mac,chickn strips, nuggets or fish fillet? How bout drinks?_

_B: Gaaaah. I'm sorry for the trouble!_

_S: Dont wori silly. We're not dat far from campus nd its no trouble promis! Now tell me ur order or else u'll end up eating 5 diff meals._

_B: lol I'll take chicken strips and Dr. Pepper then :)_

_S: Kk!Be der in 'bout 20 mins._

Brittany's fatigue seems to leave out of her body after understanding how sweet Santana's actions are. Santana can come across as a stuck-up, know-it-all, bitch (Santana's words not hers) and it saddens Brittany that words from stupid people are how Santana describes herself. She is so much more. She is the kind of person who would do anything for her someone she cares about. She cleaned up Puck and Finn's restroom even though she complained about how gross it was in there. She spent time with Brittany because she wants her to cheer up. And now, Santana is going out of her way just to bring her dinner. People always see what they like to see, and with Santana, there is definitely something more than meets the eye.

vvvvv

_Incoming Call: Santana_

"Hi Britt! I'm outside, which floor are you in?"

"I'm at third, turn right after you get out of the elevator and go all the way at the back. I'm by the comfy couches."

"Okay, I'll be there soon…. Hold on Britt. No Puck you can't come with me…Uugh fine. Hello Britt? You still there?"

"Yep!"

"Do you mind if Puck comes? (Wanky Santana whispers after her words)"

"No I don't mind! I need to thank him for driving to get my food too."

"Britt I must warn you, he will try to hit on you."

"Hahaha, You'll keep him in place I'm sure."

"You gotz that right. We're on our way, be there in 5"

"Okay. See yah!"

vvvvv

"Raaaaawr!" A loud, deep, male voice startles Brittany from her thoughts. She turns around and she saw a good-looking guy with a weird Mohawk. Santana is standing beside him, carrying a bag of McDonalds and cup holder with her Dr. Pepper and 3 Mcflurries.

"I would punch your face if I'm not holding all these." Santana snaps at the person on her right. She then faces Brittany and hands over the food. "Here you go Britt."

"Thank you very much." Brittany smiles sheepishly, she's not sure how to act around Santana's friend yet. She places the food on her study table.

"So…You are the person that Santana wouldn't stop gushing about." A loud "SMACK" was heard all throughout the floor, coming from Santana's hand hitting Puck's shoulder, and then a painful groan.

"Owww! What the fuck Lopez!" Puck complains, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Noah!" Santana glares at him and Brittany notices how Puck (or Noah?) seems to soften. He turns to Brittany. "Sorry. I'm Noah Puckerman, Puck for short." He extends his hand, Brittany grips and shakes it with confidence.

"Brittany S. Pierce." She offers, then suddenly her stomach growls. Brittany blushes, Puck and Santana couldn't hold their laughter and they sound like dying pigs because they are not allowed to laugh really loud inside the library. "Don't laugh!" Although Brittany is giggling herself, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Santana looks while wearing a UofL shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry Britt." She apologizes, though amusement is still evident in her eyes. Puck clears his throat and gathers himself. "You better get started eating since you have a paper to finish." Brittany nods, taking the food out of the bag and starts munching on the fries.

"Anks fo e foo," Brittany speaks with her mouth full. When she notices the confusion amongst her company she grabs the Dr. Pepper and takes a big sip. "Thanks for the food! But San, I don't think I can eat all three Mcflurries."

"Hahaha, the other two are for us." Puck says, since her friend seems to be too distracted by the blonde's lips to reply. He nudges Santana.

"I…uh. Yea! We'll keep you company while you eat." Santana smiles while she and Puck took the seats closest to Brittany.

By the time her food is gone, Brittany finally understands that she doesn't have to be shy around Santana's friend. Puck is funny; he has his weird moments of flirting with Brittany which always end up with Santana glaring at Puck and him backing down. Brittany finds it funny that someone as big and buff as Puck still cowers under Santana's sharp glare. They talked about Brittany's paper and their opinion about her topic (which is _Why Ships Are Sunk; The Relationship Between TV Writers and Fandoms)_. She learned about their high school days and how they were not only jocks and cheerleaders but are also part of the glee club (now she hopes, one day. to hear Santana sing). She shares about her being in the glee club too, and how she is the editor-in-chief of their school newspaper during her senior year. Their conversations are full jokes and laughter and Brittany is suddenly thankful that she left her wallet at home.

vvvvv

After an hour of talking, the two bid their goodbyes so that Brittany can concentrate on her paper.

"I'll head down stairs. Just come down when you're done!" Puck winks at Santana, giving her his "I-know-you-need-some-time-alone" face.

With Puck gone, the atmosphere seems to shift, although Brittany is still not sure why.

"I really appreciate you for bringing food San."

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to help." Santana gives her a shy smile and Brittany's heart starts to beat fast and butterflies awaken in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't want Santana to leave, but she knows that she has to prioritize her time. So she decided to settle for the next best thing… "Are you free tom?" She asks.

"I have cheerleading practice tomorrow and I promised Quinn that I'll help her with a project afterwards." Brittany notices the disappointment on Santana's features. She understands that Santana is busy but she couldn't help but feel sad.

"It's okay. Hmm, how about the next day?"

"I have an exam at one of my classes on Friday so I have to study for it after cheerleading practice." Santana starts frowning; they couldn't seem to get their schedule in sync.

"And I can't do Friday because I have an event to cover for the school newspaper." Brittany sadly adds. They both sigh in frustration, but when their eyes meet, all of it melts away and they start smiling at each other.

"Maybe Saturday?" Santana attempts one last time.

"Saturday works." Brittany's face lights up and her smile beams. The smile is infectious because a second later, Santana is also grinning. "So, wanna do something on Sat?" She continues. Santana nods in agreement.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Brittany actually bounces on the spot, ideas on what to do starts filling up her head. Santana thinks about how endearing Brittany is. She couldn't help but look at her with soft expressions and warm smiles. So when their eyes meet, they both blushed and murmured embarrassing excuses for their actions.

"Let's talk about where to go on another time, for now good luck on your paper!" Santana whisper-shouts as she officially says her "goodbye" and heads down stairs.

As Brittany watches Santana leave, she couldn't help but realize that there is an actual chance of her falling in love with this person. Santana's so sweet, so kind, so deserving of love, therefore, Brittany is not even going to try to stop herself from falling. After all, Brittany knows that Santana isn't really a "bitch," she's more of a cuddly- puppy with deep brown eyes and a big heart that occasionally likes to bite strangers.


End file.
